RESURECSION Y MUERTE
by A.R.O.34
Summary: Akatsuki pierde poder, ya es innegable que la fuerza de la organización se desvanece entre la pila de cuerpos de sus miembros,sin embargo la mayoría de las muertes eran el pleno deseo de Madara para resucitar a Akatsuki mas fuerte que nunca.
1. Chapter 1

_Akatsuki pierde poder, la deserción de Konan y la muerte de Pain cambiaron los acontecimientos previstos por Madara, ya es innegable que la fuerza de la organización se desvanece entre la pila de cuerpos de sus miembros, son necesarios nuevos miembros pero donde abra miembros dignos de pertenecer a Akatsuki, incluso Zetsu quien conoce la mayor parte de el plan se sorprenderá al comprender que Madara tenia preparada una serie de eventos altamente complejos algunos desarrollados antes de la misma fundación de Akatsuki eventos aparentemente aislados incluso ilógicos como la muerte de algunos miembros y deserciones todo esto fue solo manera de volver Akatsuki aun mas fuerte._

_

* * *

_

**Primer evento.**

**3 años antes **

Regreso al puente donde había ocurrido la batalla, era la primera vez que estos Genin estaban en una misión de tal rango y aun peor esta bien podría considerarse de rango "A".

Ninguno de ellos era en realidad un ninja experimentado y es por eso que pueden omitir detalles durante la batalla, sin embargo su líder y maestro no podía darse ese lujo, con el tiempo y la fragua en batalla kakashi avía adquirido una sorprendente habilidad para notar cuando las cosas no eran lo que parecían y en esta ocasión el estaba casi seguro que se escondía una mentira en todo esto.

Los cuerpos de Zabuza y Haku Apenas unas horas atrás fueron enterados, pero kakashi dudaba de lo que paso realmente, algo no estaba bien ¿pero que?

Pasaron los minutos tan lentamente que parecían eternos y aun así el seguía caminando sobre ese puente brumoso repasando cada detalle de la batalla la noche se cernía sobre el lugar pero el aun tenia esa sensación de incomodidad ¿que era? ¿Que se estaba perdiendo en la niebla? ¿que fue lo que no pudo ver con sus ojos, con su sharingan?

-De que sirve el remordimiento de este ojo si no puedo usarlo adecuadamente- dijo un tanto decepcionado

El había pedido un día a los constructores del puente para que detuvieran su construcción, lo cual era una petición casi impensable por las condiciones en las que se encontraban, perder días podría significar la muerte para algunos pobladores de esa humilde aldea aunque solo fuese uno.

Accedieron, después de todo estos ninjas eran sus salvadores, pero el plazo estaba por acabarse y ellos tenían que regresar a konoha.

Que es lo que falta, decía en vos baja mientras centraba su atención en la mancha de sangre en el suelo.

Al día siguiente la respuesta no había llegado a su mente y la sensación de incomodidad se volvía más grande a cada minuto, el tiempo de descubrir el por que se termino, así que resignado emprendió el viaje de regreso a konoha junto a sus jóvenes Genin.

Esa idea estaría en su mente por un tiempo, pero seria el mismo tiempo el encargado de dejar recluido en el pasado ese pensamiento.

En ocasiones lo que buscas está tan cerca de ti que aunque puedas verlas no es posible distinguirlo, esto exactamente fue lo que le paso al hábil maestro en ninjutsu, el afamado ninja copia de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Para ser mas especifico lo que él buscaba no era indistinguible en el campo de batalla por que la respuesta se encontraba en la mancha de sangre en su propio hombro.

* * *

**Segundo evento**

**8 años antes**

-¿Estas seguro de querer poner tu vida en las manos de un traidor?-

-No- contesto secamente un hombre de apariencia bastante común del cual el rasgo mas destacable era una cicatriz en forma de X que se encontraba en su barbilla.-

Mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo adornado con serpenteantes grabados en las paredes amarillentas se roca en las cuales solo avía ocasionalmente algunas antorchas.

Hasta abrir una solida puerta de metal con una pesada escotilla, al fondo del mismo pasillo.

Llegaron a un cuarto mucho mas iluminado en el que se encontraban artefactos tan brutales que podrían ser perfectamente usados en las mas sádicas torturas y gusto en el centro de la habitación una silla de metal con unos enormes grilletes.

-¿Intentas asustarme?-

-¡No! aunque si no lo estuvieras me sentiría un poco decepcionado.- dijo con una perversa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Tienes el órgano?-

-Si-

El hombre común levanto su mano derecha tan solo a la altura de su pecho y eso basto para que 2 ninjas enmascarados aparecieran junto a el.

-Impresionante espectáculo pero te dije que vinieras solo.-

-¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy? -

-No estaba seguro pero después de que me desobedeciste supongo que bastante.-

-Espero que entiendas que yo soy la única opción que tienes si es que en verdad deseas esto, no obedecerme no es una buena idea.-

El hombre lo miro con desagrado mientras realizaba otro movimiento de su mano.

Uno de los dos ninjas recién llegados saco de una de sus bolsas para sellos un pequeño contenedor cilíndrico de cristal con un líquido transparente y flotando en este se encontraba un ojo, no uno cualquiera era un valiosísimo ojo del clan uchiha.

-Impresionante, y a mi me llaman traidor.-

-Esta retina, es un ojo bastante avanzado el que deseas trasplantarte, espero entiendas que tu ambición solo reduce las probabilidades de éxito.-

-Mi ambición es lo que me a traído ante una abominación como tu.-

El otro hombre lo miro con desagrado.

-Toma asiento empezaremos ahora-

El hombre de apariencia común se acomoda en la silla y los grilletes se serraron automáticamente

Ante esto los dos ninjas que estaban enmascarados rápidamente pusieron kunais en la garganta del que ahora parresia ser el cirujano.

-Entenderás que la mayoría de mis "pacientes" no están aquí voluntariamente que digamos, es ese el porque de los grilletes.-

-Déjenlo– ordeno el hombre en la silla, orden que ambos ninjas enmascarados obedecieron rápidamente.

-Muéstrate- con esas palabras un niño de alrededor de 10 años entro al horrendo quirófano.

-¿Me usaras para instruir a alguno de tus discípulos en trasplantes y jutsus médicos?

-Eso me tranquiliza.-

-¿Si, por que?- pregunto el niño.

Pero quien le contesto fue el pálido hombre de negros y largos cabellos que momentos antes le indico entrara a la habitación.

-Por que si tengo a alguien que pretendo instruir en esta operación se vuelve obvio pensar que será un éxito, ¿Qué caso tendría enseñarte algo que no resulto bien?-

-Pero ¿que le asegura a este hombre que lo que usted desea enseñarme con su cuerpo es lo que el cree que me enseñara?-

El pálido hombre sonríe satisfecho mientras dice de forma fúnebre -nada en absoluto-

-Siempre tuviste un buen ojo para los jóvenes talentos, dime el es tu nuevo juguete.- dijo el hombre que estaba sentado.

-Mi juguete si, nuevo no, en realidad le perteneció a alguien antes que a mi, alguien que prefiere juguetes de madera.-

-pero volviendo al tema, Danzou antes de comenzar quiero hacerte una pregunta- decía esto mientras la colocaba una jeringa con anestésico.

-Por que viniste a mí.-

Por que se que eres un genio, alguien que mantendrá la boca serrada y si la abrieses no te crearían.

-Te sorprendería lo convincente que soy.-

El pálido hombre se acerco al oído y le dijo en vos casi inaudible -Danzou ¿que pensarías si te digo que me repugnas a tal grado que ni siquiera te voy a tocar?

Danzou intento dar una orden a sus hombres pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba completamente paralizado ni siquiera podía expresar palabras.

Sus hombres hubieran notado la desesperación en la mirada de Danzou de no ser que en un rápido movimiento el que seria su cirujano saco de su brazo una docena de serpientes blancas las cuales solo uno de ellos pudo esquivar al dar un salto hacia atrás al tiempo que cortaba algunas de las cabezas, sin embargo el otro fue mordido tal cantidad de beses que su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de sangre y evidentemente sin vida, cuando el ninja que logro evadir el ataque se disponía a contraatacar un bisturí se entero en su cuello exactamente en el área de las vertebras cervicales cercenando el nervio espinal, la muerte fue instantánea.

-Bien hecho- felicito el hombre al niño.

-Gracias- dijo felizmente con una hermosa sonrisa, como si le hubieran dado el mejor regalo del mundo con esas palabras.

-Orochimaru sama ¿en verdad desea que yo realice la cirugía?-

-Si será entretenido- respondió sentado sobre los cuerpos que recién había apilado, mientras le miraba con curiosidad y perversión.

La anestesia que le administraron a Danzou le quito la sensibilidad y el movimiento del cuerpo sin embargo lo dejo en un estado de conciencia plena para ver como el afilado bisturí se acercaba lentamente a su ojo sostenido por las manos de un niño.

* * *

**Tercer evento**

**4 meses antes**

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA

Estos desesperados y desgarradores gritos nunca paraban eran casi eternamente continuos.

Tan continuos como el dolor del desmembramiento y la mutilación casi tan continuos como la presión de la tierra sobre sus heridas abiertas.

Ni siquiera era necesario tomar aire ya de los pulmones se encontraban en el pecho lejos de la cabeza y separados de la garganta probablemente en otra profundidad.

Los gritos de dolor solo paraban para maldecir

-MALDITA SEA MALDITOS YO MALDIGO YO LOS MALDIGO A TODOS MALDITOS MALDITOS.-

El tiempo era imperceptible este no parecía continuar, en la total y profunda oscuridad la definición de el mismo ya se avía perdido de su mente y su dirección era difusa ya no percibía si avanzaba o retrocedía o si solo se mantenía estático para prolongar su sufrimiento por la eternidad, percibir días meses años minutos o segundos simplemente no era posible, con un dolor tal que podría matar a los hombres más duros con sentirlo segundos, dolor que enloquecería a cualquier, un dolor mortal y eterno ese si que nunca paraba, gamas.

La tortura mas brutal era cuestión risible comparado con el dolor que estaba sintiendo que estaba condenado a sentir por siempre, cuanto mas sufrimiento físico se le puede causar a alguien que no recibe el descanso de la muerte, el ahora deseaba morir con tanta fuerza, pues el dolor de alguien que no puede sr liberado por la muerte se torna eternamente infinito.

Ni siquiera el en sus brutales actos de masacre a su dios Jashin les negaba a sus sacrificios la libertad de la muerte, el los lastimaba en este mundo pero no los mantenía sufriendo por siempre.

Comprendió que su dios era un ente infinitamente cruel y perverso que no conoce la piedad, eso ahora lo tenia claro, incluso el humano más infame hubiera terminado con el antes, pero no Jashin no su dios no el ente que le otorgo su inmortalidad y que ahora se regocija en su eterno sufrimiento, en el dolor de su fiel siervo, de su incondicional apóstol.

¿Cuántas beses le rogo por muerte?, incontables se volvieron las peticiones de piedad pero ninguna fue escuchada.

Lejos de despreciar a su dios por esto en su destrozada mente aun lo adoraba, un ser perfecto de crueldad, algo que un insignificante humano no podía llegar a ser, tan inalcanzable para un humano. Jamás en ningún solo momento lo maldijo, no por miedo o por su venganza, después de todo su venganza ya era infinita, si no por genuina y plena admiración.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA -

El dolor físico era tan abrumador que difícilmente le permitía pensar en algo que no fuera dolor.

En realidad solo pensaba en tres cosas (Jashin y su perfección) (la libertad de la dulce muerte) (y la venganza más brutal posible).

Para un inmortal maldecido/bendecido por Jashin el tiempo perdía toda relevancia, solo el innegable dolor era real, los sentimientos eran inútiles solo el sufrimiento era posible, la piedad era la mayor debilidad al menos que fuera para liberar los cuerpos y almas envueltos en dolor y sufrimiento envinadlos con el más puro acto de piedad a la eterna paz de la muerte.

Enviarlos a los brazos de Jashin el que es antes del tiempo y será después del hombre, el eterno.

Sin embargo la más pura piedad de la muerte en Hidan era imposible, no importando cuanto su cuerpo y su alma estuvieran inundados de sufrimiento y dolor él sabía que su dios no se la otorgaría jamás.

-MALDITA SEA MALDITOS YO MALDIGO YO LOS MALDIGO A TODOS MALDITOS MALDITOS JASHIN LOS MALDICE.-

* * *

_Intentare regresar a los miembros originales de Akatsuki exceptuando los que están irremediablemente muertos, también me apegare lo más posible a los hechos de la historia original._

_Sé que la acomodación por eventos es un tanto molesta, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de organizar los acontecimientos._


	2. Chapter 2

_El momento presente transcurre en una misión encomendada a Zetsu a la parte negra para ser mas especifico, mientras la blanca se dirigía a la reunión de los kages_

_

* * *

  
_

**Primer evento.**

**3 años antes (parte 2)**

Oscuridad y presión era todo lo perceptible, después de un instante la falta de aire también se volvió evidente el respirar se convirtió en necesidad.

¿Que era esto?

Su cuerpo sentía dolor sin embargo no era insoportable además estaba demasiado débil y confundido como para prestarle importancia.

¿Qué sucedió?

Por fin lo recordaba el estaba muerto.

Murió cumpliendo su sueño siguiendo su camino de ninja, murió el instante en que fue mas feliz en el que fue útil a la persona que se avía convertido en su mundo, su salvador, su maestro, su amigo y su dueño, simplemente no podía imaginar una muerte tan hermosa tan perfecta el no hubiera deseado terminar sus días de ninguna otra forma.

Estaba tan orgulloso al recordar cuando en la densa bruma utilizo su inútil cuerpo para proteger su sueño, sintió como la aguda mano atravesaba su cuerpo con mas facilidad aun que un kunai pero esta técnica provocaba menos dolor ya que la energía eléctrica que rodeaba la mano desactivaba la mayoría de los nervios sensitivos, recordó como esa mano paso apenas a centímetros de su corazón rompiendo dos de sus costillas y perforando su pulmón izquierdo no esperaba que fuera de esa forma esperaba morir al instante pero pudo ver por un momento los fríos ojos de la persona que deseaba proteger esos ojos inamovibles ante el dolor propio o ajeno, aunque en ese instante se encontraban tan cálidos tan llenos de pasión, fue feliz al verlos por última vez de esa forma.

No sentía enojo con la persona que lo mato en realidad estaba agradecido, después de todo le permitió proteger lo que para él era preciado.

¿Pero que era esto?

La humedad rodeaba todo su cuerpo, el sabor a tierra permanecía en su s labios y el aire le seguía faltando.

La idea de estar muerto término rápidamente, después de todo los muertos ¿para que necesitaran aire?

Se obvio el hecho de estar enterrado vivo, ¿pero realmente deseaba vivir? Realmente valía la pena hacer un esfuerzo por salir, después de todo su muerte fue perfecta.

¡Zabuza! ¿Qué paso con él? ¿Estaba con vida? esperándolo buscándolo o fue el mismo quien lo había enterado pues ya no le resultaba útil, esta idea le dolió mas que todo lo que estaba sintiendo idea que rápidamente fue dejada a un lado, no importaba el motivo él quería verlo de nuevo y por eso el resurgiría de la misma tumba.

la presión de la tierra le impedía formar jutsus libremente no era viable el unir las manos para los sellos sin embargo el no lo necesitaba, con toda la fuerza restante y aprovechando la maleabilidad de la tierra recientemente excavada y humedecida de la misma logro formar una serie de sellos con su mano derecha, una fina estalactita de hielo empezó a formarse al mesclar su chacra con la humedad de la tierra donde se encontraba, lentamente la estalactita se hacía más grande a cada gota que le arrebataba al tierra,

Para su sorpresa no paso mucho tiempo cuando la estaca de hielo perdió presión, dado que esta ya avía salido la superficie, esta misma estaca continúo absorbiendo la humedad del ambiente volviéndose exponencialmente mas grande, removiendo la tierra a los lados y envolviendo su cuerpo con el hielo.

Repentinamente termino el jutsu y la estaca se convirtió en agua la tierra humedecida y comprimida no se desmorono sobre el sin embargo lo que antes fuese su tumba ahora era un charco de lodo.

Al instante que intento incorporarse una fuerte punzada vino de la parte de atrás de su cuello movió su mano hacia el sitio y pudo sentir un agudo filo tenía una delicada aguja encajada en su nuca justo debajo del atlas (primera servicial), el la retiro cuidadosamente sintiendo mas agudo el dolor a cada milímetro, su corazón empezó a palpitar con más fuerza, su respiración era mas dolorosa y las costillas rotas no lo volvían nada fácil.

El recordaba el punto era uno especifico y sumamente peligroso por la dificultad que requería para dar en el sitio exacto, además con la cercanía del bulbo raquídeo un error en la profundidad era simplemente fatal, recordaba que Zabuza lo había mencionado nombrándolo el punto sin tiempo, una técnica altamente avanzada de agujas utilizada únicamente por los mejores ninjas médicos de la niebla, esta disminuía las funciones básicas vitales llevando a un estado prácticamente catatónico las sensaciones, el movimiento, la respiración y el latido disminuían, con esto la temperatura corporal bajaba en la piel y se mantenía estable en el interior del cuerpo.

Dijo que era usada en heridas mortales en la que el tiempo de atender antes de que el paciente sufriera una falla sistémica era insuficiente con esta técnica se podían detener todas las funciones vitales al mínimo dando tiempo para la atención medica y el tratamiento, sin embargo era usado solo en casos específicos ya que solo el 50% de los intentos eran exitosos los otros provocaban una muerte inmediata y sin dolor, que en el caso de pacientes tan grabes tampoco era una mala opción.

Al retirárse la aguja y verla no tardo en percatarse que era de Zabuza y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, algo mas paso ¡¿pero qué?! Él lo savia su cuerpo lo recordaba aunque en aquellos momentos estuviera practicamente inconsciente.

Negando el mal presentimiento que sentía en ese momento y con una herida expuesta en el pecho que mostraba indicios de infección se arrastro y escalo como pudo las endebles paredes de tierra que momentos antes lo cubrían.

Solo para sentir un dolor docenas de veces más grande el que ya sentía un dolor tan o más grande que el que sintió cuando su padre entrego a su madre a una muerte segura, el se encontraba alado de la tumba de Zabuza, y con este enterados se encontraban sus sueños su camino del ninja y su vida, por unos instantes pensó en regresar a la tumba después de todo en este mundo ya no existía nada que el deseara.

Fue entonces cuando recordó lo sucedido, el se encontraba casi inconsciente pero pudo sentirlo, sentir la cálida mano de Zabuza acariciar su mejilla con tanta ternura, ternura que el era indigno de recibir, el que es menos que un fracaso, recuerda que con esta caricia sus ojos derramaron lagrimas de felicidad al sentirse apreciado por la persona qué mas quería.

No solo eso recuerda la débil y temblorosa mano de Zabuza rosar delicadamente su mano la cual se encontraba en su pecho, disfrazando de esta forma el haber dejado caer un poco de polvo coagulante sobre su herida.

También recuerda que además de la caricia sintió una punzada en el cuello sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo y termino por darle privarlo de todo sentido. Zabuza con sus últimas caricias lo salvo de la muerte.

Mientras recordaba arrodilladlo sobre la rumba de Zabuza acariciaba su propia mejilla.

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-¿Para que?-

-¿Que sentido tiene que viva sin ti?-

-¿Que quieres de mi?-

Se hacia estas preguntas mientras intentaba limpiar las lagrimas que salían incontrolablemente de sus ojos.

¿Para qué vivir sin un sueño? ¿Para qué vivir sin un camino? yo sin ti no tengo motivo para vivir.

Pero tu sin mi si tenias motivos y un camino, tu no me necesitabas más de lo que yo te necesitaba a ti, entonces ¿Por qué?

Fue cuando pensó encontrar la respuesta, su sueño su camino del ninja se volvería el suyo, el único propósito de su vida ahora era servir al sueño de Zabuza.

El sueño de derrocar al gobierno de matar al Mizukage se convirtió en su sueño y en su único propósito en la vida, ahora tenía una determinación y fuerza mayor que cualquier deseo anterior en el. Morir por el sueño de Zabuza.

* * *

**Segundo evento**

**10 años antes (parte 2)**

-Señor Mizukage los resultados del examen final de la academia-

-Interesante me alegro de ver el surgimiento de jóvenes talentos- decía a la ves de que levantaba un de su rostro un poco del pedazo de tela que lo cubría en su totalidad y que se desprendía del sombrero representativo de los kages,

-mmmm este niño el de menor edad en este examen ¿exista precedente previo de alguien mas joven.-

-No señor anteriormente el mas joven fue el espada Zabuza, a la edad de 10 años mato a 100 de sus competidores en el examen.-

-Si recuerdo- dijo en un tono de decepción -es por ese incidente que el consejo insiste que eliminemos ese examen, una pena ya que es bastante útil-

-por cierto y este niño ¿a cuántos mato?-

-Solo 3-

-Sin embargo el tiene 7 años y no pertenece a ninguna casa de línea sucesoria, si no me equivoco yo mismo nombre a este joven como suelo hacerlo con los huérfanos de güera o los niños cambiados a la aldea por dinero.-

-Sorprendente termino el entrenamiento básico en 2 años en lugar de 7-

-Y logra sobrevivir- dijo el ninja que daba el reporte

-Eso caerse de importancia es el tiempo de aprendizaje lo que llama mi atención.-

-Puedes retirarte.-

El ninja de la niebla asintió e inmediatamente desapareció del lugar.

-De cuantos inútiles esta rodeado Mizukage - decía la parte negra de un ser que salía del techo de la habitación a solo un par de metros de distancia de la silla del Mizukage.

-No se percato de nuestra presencia- dijo la parte blanca

Porque nos llamo -pregunto con impaciencia la parte negra-

El Mizukage no parecía sorprendido por este ser de apariencia arbórea como si lo conociera ya de hace tiempo.

-Dile a Sasori que encontraste al espía del traidor.-

-Lo encontraras en el valle de luz en la frontera sur de la aldea del rayo, en 4 días.-

-Entendido- dijo la parte blanca a la vez que la negra decía -me sorprendería si Sasori no lo mata antes de que llegue con Orochimaru- al decir esto el ser se sumergió en el techo.

-tengo un buen presentimiento- dijo el Mizukage.

-Después de todo la marioneta mental de Sasori lo libra de culpas y Orochimaru no perderá a un buen prospecto para cuerpo.-

-Pero antes debo saludar al niño supongo que la visita de Tobi no le molestara.-

* * *

**Cuarto evento**

**123 años antes **

Un hombre camina apresurado por entre una gran cantidad de tiendas de campaña en un asentamiento provisional, aun así era inmenso hasta donde los ojos pudieran ver y mas para esa clase de ojos, ojos rojos, la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en el asentamiento eran miembros renegados del clan uchiha, ex ninjas de la recién formada aldea de la hoja liderados por un solo hombre, el mas poderoso miembro del clan, el gran Madara Uchiha.

Este hombre corría rápidamente entre una gran cantidad de personas el mensaje que tenia era de gran importancia o al menos el así lo consideraba.

Justo en el centro del asentamiento se encontraba una tiende mucho mas grande de lo normal con el símbolo del clan pintado en la puerta y en su interior una enorme mesa de finos acabados y un gran mapa de todo el territorio del país del fuego sobre ella.

En la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba el mismo Madara sentado en la más suntuosa silla del lugar, pero no se encontraba solo lideres de otros clanes renegados se encontraban también y aun pero estaban discutiendo sobre el ataque a la aldea.

Tema que se avía vuelto sumamente delicado pues las condiciones de vida en el campamento no eran las optimas y mucho menos a las que estas importantes personas estaban acostumbradas, Lo que producía imprudencia en sus acciones.

-¿Qué es tan importante para que irrumpas de esta forma en la reunión?– pregunto evidentemente molesto.

El no lo sabia acababa de volver de una misión de vigilancia como saberlo, el interrumpir esta clase de reuniones era una ofensa grande y el ignorar que se celebrara no era una justificación viable.

Rápidamente dio su informe, intentando que la situación pasara lo más rápido posible

-¡Shodaime fue atacado!-

Madara no pudo mantenerse indiferente ante la noticia la verdad era que esto lo intrigaba.

-¿Quiénes? ¿De qué aldea?- pregunto tranquilo un hombre de largo y rubio cabello, que se encontraba sentado a mano izquierda de Madara.

-Fue un Jounin-

-Solo uno- pregunto Madara con un semblante de tranquilidad.

-Sí, es de la aldea oculta de la cascada su nombre es kakazu, el ninja roca de la cascada-.

Otro hombre sentado a la derecha que ostentaba unos grandes ojos blancos pregunto un tanto molesto -y el resultado-

-Kakasu elimino fácilmente a los escoltas por separado, después de que estos fueran a verificar el terreno, el Shodaime pareció percatarse de esto aunque no intento huir por el contrario lo espero, la lucha fue bastante impresionante pero la victoria la tubo el Shodaime.-

-¿El cuerpo lo recuperaron?-

-No señor, nos fue imposible encontrarlo después de la batalla es tal vez se desintegro totalmente con el último ataque del Shodaime, sé que no es escusa pero no mostro poseer ninguna técnica de línea sucesoria que pudiese ser de interés-

-Shodaime uso sus técnicas de madera- pregunto Madara interesado sabiendo que si fue orillado a usarlas el oponente era bastante fuerte.

-Si señor.-

-Y que tan lastimado resulto por la pelea- volvió a cuestionar Madara.

-Tubo heridas superficiales, posiblemente 2 o 3 costillas rotas y el hombro derecho dislocad ademas, un corte de kunai en su muslo derecho.- Madara estaba sorprendido por el daño que le causo a Shodaime.

-¡¡Y por que no atacaron!!- reclamo el hojiblanco sentado a la derecha de Madara

-……………………..

-¿Cuantos eran en tu grupo?- pregunto Madara.

-3-

-Tranquilízate Malé, no avía forma de que solo la ventaja que daban esas heridas ellos lo vencieran.-

-Puedes retirarte- ordeno Madara al informante.

El asintió y se dirigió a la salida pero justo antes de abandonar el lugar el hojiblanco le hablo. -Te reportaras en la zona 12 para tu castigo.-

-¿O es que creías que tu acción quedaría impune?-

-No señor-

Sabía que la tortura lo esperaba pero definitivamente era mejor que la muerte.

* * *

_Espero que la historia sea de su agrado sé que es algo confusa por ahora pero pronto todo tomara sentido. __Sobre las preguntas en los Reviews._

_ ¿Hidan participa?: Si en realidad el es el más fasil de regresar X3_

_ ¿Habrá aluna participación de Deidara?: Si pero en eventos pasados, la verdad me encantaría regresarlo a la historia y que su nuevo compañero sea ____Sasuke_, pero no se me ocurre como regresarlo de forma creíble, después de todo su muerte fue demasiado definitiva, aunque si se me ocurre como felizmente lo regreso de la tumba.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamier: por fin recordé escribir que ni estos personajes ni la serie__ me pertenecen._ ¬_¬¿

* * *

**Primer evento**

**3 años antes (parte 3)**

El viento era demasiado húmedo durante el alba y aun se podía apreciar las delicadas gotas de roció en las plantas de los alrededores a pesar de la salida inmutable del sol de la mañana.

Haku sabia que esta era una señal inequívoca de estar cerca de su destino, al cual se embarco apenas sanaron sus propias heridas, por fin cerca de lo que seria su muerte y aun sabiéndolo se sentía feliz de poder morir por el, por Zabuza, después de todo su recuerdo era el motivo de su existencia actual como lo sola ser la simple presencia de el cuando vivía, apenas 4 meses atrás.

Solo lamentaba que su plan no fuera mas efectivo pero en realidad no lo requería el deseaba morir lo mas pronto posible y un ataque frontal a la poderosa aldea de la niebla era la forma mas rápida de lograrlo. La ultima historia del clan Kaguya era el ejemplo claro de esto, el ultimo campo de batalla de los temidos moldeadores de hueso.

Deseaba cumplir los anhelos de su maestro y amigo deseaba que el nombre de este nunca fuera olvidado y aunque el nombre de Zabuza no seria fasilmente olvidado por sus propios meritos, el deseaba hacer algo de tal magnitud que dejara una huella imborrable en las mentes y los corazones de los ninjas de la niebla.

Aunque lo pensara imposible e ilógico en el fondo de su corazón aun guardaba la esperanza de poder encontrarse con el y enfrentarlo, con el hombre que fue el precursor y el causante de la guerra civil de la haldea de la niebla, el principal responsable de la casa y exterminación de los clanes opositores de línea sucesoria los cuales no aceptaron lo que el nombro progreso, teniendo como justificación el lograr la unificación de la aldea, objetivo que en cierta medida logro bajo el miedo.

Haku deseaba encontrarse con el Mizukage.

Aunque nunca lo había visto personalmente sabia que su vida fue marcada por el incluso antes de su propio nacimiento.

Su madre como miembro de un clan de línea sucesoria fue deshonrada y orillada a la miseria su familia fue casada y asesinada solo quedando cenizas de lo que antes fue un respetado clan.

Ella quien mostro una excepcional fuerza y un voraz deseo de vivir aun en esas circunstancias se permitió el amor y el perdón enamorándose de un hombre que probablemente no la merecía y por el abandono todo recuerdo de una vida anterior, incluso su nacimiento fue el fruto de la fuerza y determinación de su madre.

Asta que por su error, error que aun se recriminaba y le minaba el alma la sombra de aquel hombre se poso en sus vidas destruyendo todo lo que el había crecido amando.

Su vida dejo de serlo, ahora no valía nada, se convirtió en un despojo que no se podía considerar vivo solo existente, no mas que un objeto carente de deseos ya que la fuerza de su madre el reconocía no la poseía. Decidido a morir conoció la crueldad de otros humanos que en ocasiones no solo pasaban de el sino que se alegraban en su dolor.

Todo esto asta que Zabuza no paso de le y extendió una mano mirando algo de valor algo de utilidad una cosa que merecía la pena detenerse a apreciar, le dio un futuro, una vida, y un sueño, Zabuza le había dado todo lo que el era, ya que el pequeño niño murió aquel fatídico día junto a su madre.

Y ahora ese mismo hombre que le arrebato todo tantas beses era el mismo hombre que Zabuza deseaba muerto y a pesar de desconocer los motivos de su maestro para odiarlo tanto haría todo lo posible por arrebatarle la vida al Mizukage.

Entro a la aldea atabes del gran rio, el principal afluente de agua de la aldea este se prolongaba en los adentros de la misma para dividirse en un islote en el que se encontraba el edificio principal de la aldea comunicado a edificios laterales por medio de grandes y rígidos puentes sumamente vigilados, ese edificio principal era el lugar de su objetivo, el hogar del Mizukage.

La discreción no fue necesaria, en realidad quería todo lo contrario y por eso entro a toda velocidad corriendo por sobre el agua del rio, sitio que era el mas vigilado de las fronteras de la aldea motivo por el cual no tenían alguna muralla o dique en el, después de todo solo un loco o un suicida entraría por ese sitio.

Rápidamente los ninjas de guardia lo siguieron y conforme se adentraba a la aldea siguiendo el curso del rio el grupo se volvía mas numeroso, algunos de estos ninjas eran capases de moldear el agua alrededor de su cuerpo evitando la fricción de la misma y al sumergirse en el rio alcanzaban mas velocidad que corriendo sobre el, sin embargo el era lo suficientemente rápido como para mantener la distancia a la ves que corría realizaba sellos con su mano derecha la cual llevaba cubierta por una amplia manga.

Rrepentinamente paro y dejo de moldear chacra en sus pies cayendo dentro del agua, algunos ninjas sonrieron por esto, desconocían al agresor y supusieron que era fuerte por su osada forma de irrumpir y por su velocidad sin embargo un ninja que no puede mantenerse sobre el agua es sencillamente ridículo aun mas ridículo es atacar por agua si no puedes siquiera mantenerte sobre ella, además que la mayoría de los ninjas de la niebla poseen chacra del tipo agua y el estar cerca de un afluente de les daba una clara ventaja.

rápidamente rodearon el sitio donde se sumergió y 5 ninjas nadadores lo sigieron en el agua mientras tomaban sus kunais, justo antes de impactarlo el se sumerjo aun mas rápido que ellos y al seguirlo pudieron notar una disminución en la temperatura del agua la cual era generalmente templada se volvío gélida, solo cuando le dieron alcance de nuevo unió sus manos y termino su ninjutsu congelando toda esa aérea del rio junto con sus agresores que quedaron a centímetros de impactarlo. El ninjutsu fue tan fuerte y rápido que incluso en la superficie del agua ahora hielo llegaron a congelase 2 mas quienes no lograron saltar a tiempo.

Mmientras el se movía por el solido como si de liquido se tratase solo se apreciaba su silueta esquiva en la superficie del hielo sus perseguidores ahora se encontraban sobre el rio congelado intentando impactarlo con los kunais y algunos sellos explosibos, sin embargo estos no llegaban a adentrarse lo suficiente en el hielo como para dañarlo rápidamente salió de un aérea lisa del hielo que se encontraba recién formada para lanzar agujas a puntos vitales sin ningún atisbo de piedad la cual solía tener contra sus oponentes, esta ves los ojos, las articulaciones y las uniones vertebrales en la columna eran el principal blanco, realizo esta serie de ataques entrando y saliendo de la superficie del hielo a tal velocidad que era imposible para los ninjas presentes el seguirle con la vista mucho menos poder hacer algo para detenerlo.

Repentinamente detuvo sus ataques emergiendo su cuerpo hasta la cintura en el hielo y quedándose estático, este momento rápidamente fue aprovechado por los ninjas de la niebla lanzando sus mas poderosos jutsus de agua gigantescas olas, choros gruesos de agua con gran potencia, algunos mas finos pero con altísima presión que eran capases de cortar el hielo y entre todos estos sobresalió un dragón de agua al que rápidamente envistió en un acto temerario y apenas al entran a la fuerte corriente esta se congelo mientras los demás jutsus destruyeron las 2 primeras partes de la recién formada escultura de hielo.

Para sorpresa de todos en la parte final de dragón emergió del hielo y enterro su ultima aguja directamente en el cuello del ninja mas próximo y el mas fuerte de sus oponentes ya que fue el quien creo dragón que era aun mas grande que el que realizaba Zabuza.

Por la espalda otro ninja lo aprisiono en una esfera de agua a alta presión el apenas logro sacar su mano, solo vasto esto pues al hacer un pequeño movimiento de esta una lluvia de agujas de hielo se precipitaron sobre todo oponente en la zona e hiriendo gravemente a la mayoría, mismas agujas que fueron formadas a partir de las gotas esparcidas en el aire por el impacto de todos las técnicas de agua usadas en su contra. Estrategia que pensó desde antes de emerjo del hielo

El no se encontraba precisamente intacto la cantidad de chacra gastado y el esfuerzo físico realizado denotaba cansancio en su semblante y su respiración era agitada y superficial, también estaba adolorido ya que recibió parte del impacto del dragón y la presión de la esfera lo tomo por sorpresa.

Al mirar a su alrededor noto su obra, el numero de "caídos" ante el era bastante mas alto de lo que el mismo pensó que seria y quienes aun podían hacerle frente se encontraban estáticos, no por miedo ya que en esta aldea se les enseñaba bajo brutales métodos los cuales les despojaban de todo vestigio de esta emoción, era sorpresa sobretodo ante la velocidad con la que avía realizado toda la batalla, apenas superior a 5 minutos, simplemente lo que había echo el era imposible.

Desde el gran ventanal que se encontraba en la oficina del Mizukage y que apuntaba directamente al rio se podía apreciar con dificultad el área de la batalla pero el Mizukage pareciera observarlo claramente aun teniendo su cara cubierta por una tela blanca que descendía del característico gorro del Kage.

-señor el invasor es demasiado peligroso, por favor acompáñeme a una zona segura- decía un ninja de ojos color miel y cabello castaño claro que recién había llegado a la oficina.

-Por fin el joven asignado a Zabuza viene por mí- dijo el Mizukage.

-Es bastante probable que usted sea su objetivo señor- contesto el ninja.

-No, no lo pregunte, lo aseguro- dijo el Mizukage con evidente alegría en su vos –Zabuza realizo un buen trabajo.-

El ninja parecía confundido ante las palabras del Mizukage

-Creo que ya lo tuve esperando suficiente, iré a conversar con el.-

-Por cierto ya oíste demasiado- dijo el Mizukage al castaño sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Ante los ojos incrédulos del ninja el Mizukage desapareció sin embargo no fue un movimiento rápido simplemente desapareció.

Al acercarse a la ventana y esforzar sus ojos logro distinguir la figura del Mizukage justo frente al invasor solo para murmurar -¿como?-

El cuerpo del castaño se empezó a sentir débil y pesado simplemente no podía mantenerse en pie a pesar de sus esfuerzos termino arrodillado, frente al ventanal del cual apareció un bulbo verde similar a una planta que se abrió justo enfrente de su rostro era un ser bastante extraño con el rostro claramente dividido entre negro y blanco, aun a pesar de querer moverse de desear hacer algo para alejarse de "eso" no podía sus músculos carecían de toda fuerza y sus intentos resultaban inútiles, sobre su cuerpo crecían masas amorfas que se unían entre si restringiéndole aun mas los movimientos y al parecer estas cosas se nutrían y crecían consumiendo su chacra, este ser sonrió frente a el mostrando sus agudos dientes.

-ya oíste de demasiado - dijo al unisonó las que parecían ser dos boses, para después abalanzarse sobre su rostro y morderlo con esos agudos dientes, al tiempo que sus gritos se ahogaban con su propia sangre.

* * *

**Segundo evento**

**10 años antes (parte 3)**

Un joven de cabello intensamente rojo se encontraba tallando cuidadosamente un cráneo con sumo detenimiento, poniendo especial atención a los detalles, la madera con la que trabajaba era posiblemente Marfil rosado la mas cara y fina madera de tallado.

Sin embargo a pesar de la gran cantidad de maderas exóticas y los exquisitamente sutiles aromas que estas suelen desprender, el sitio tenía un olor a muerte ese inconfundible aroma de sangre y carne dominaba el ambiente produciendo un hedor aunque no agradable tampoco repulsivo.

-Trabajando en tus juguetes- se escucho en el silente lugar, las palabras provenían de un bulto verdoso que se dejaba entrever en una gran biga de cedro que estaba justo en el centro de la bizarra habitación.

Un sitio demasiado frio con poca ventilación y una gran cantidad de maderas colocadas cuidadosamente en un estante de metal organisadas por sus características de dureza, en otro sitio de la misma habitación, había una enorme biblioteca con libros y pergaminos que trataban variados temas repitiéndose mas frecuentemente anatomía humana, antígenos y venenos e mecánica.

Todo esto seria relativamente normal de no ser de la docena de cuerpos humanos colgados en ganchos y algunos de ellos carentes de órganos.

El joven de cabello rojo poseía un rostro completamente indiferente aun mas que eso inexpresivo.

-que quieres- dijo denotando molestia en su vos por la intrusión en su lugar de trabajo, como el llamaba a ese sitio.

-¿Aun estas interesado en el traidor?- dijo el bulto verde en la biga.

Al oír estas palabras el joven detuvo el tallado, cosa que no había echo aun.

-Tienes mi atención Zetsu pero que sea rápido pues no tengo mucha paciencia.-

-Ay un niño que posiblemente pueda servir a tus propósitos.-

-¿espero que tenga talento por su bien?-

-Lo tiene término el entrenamiento básico a los 7 años.-

-¿Donde esta?- pregunta el pelirrojo con su rostro aun inexpresivo

-Estará en el valle de luz en la frontera sur de la aldea del rallo, en 3 días. Después de la batalla el será el único sobreviviente.-

-Es la zona de conflicto entre la niebla y el rayo.-

-El viaje es bastante largo, será mejor que no me hagas perder mi tiempo.-

El bulbo salió mas de la madera y se abrió rápidamente, el ser en su interior sonrió mostrando su aguda dentadura -¿me estas amenazando Sasori?- cuestiono su parte negra.

El joven pelirrojo solo lo miro con su inexpresivo rostro, no era posible vislumbrar ningún sentimiento.

-¿Amenaza?, por ahora es una advertencia.- contesto sin ninguna fluctuación en su vos.

-Entiendo olvidare el malentendido- dijo la parte blanca ala vez que desaparecía en al madera.

Mientras del craneo que Sasori tallaba anteriormente escurrian gotas de sangre.

* * *

**Cuarto evento**

**(119 años antes) parte 2**

Habían pasado 5 largos años desde el inicio de su campaña contra konoha y ahora se encontraba mas lejos de sus objetivos que en un principio, los clanes que estaban identificados con su causa se habían ido retirando con el transcurso de los años y aun mas konoha lejos de decaer mostro capacidad de alzarse ante la adversidad, guiados por el primer hokage "Shodaime"

Hombre que a pesar de todo aun respetaba, al que había enfrentado en tantas ocasiones antes y quien en la batalla definitiva no solo lo venció si no que sello de la mayoría de sus jutsus ofensivos.

Y ahora estaba apunto de consolidar esa aldea como la principal aldea ninja del país del fuego, esto destruiría los 5 años de constante asedio y volvía su causa nula, el oponerse a una aldea ninja era algo difícil pero el hacerlo siendo esta respaldada por el mismo país del fuego era estúpido.

Había decidido que cuando ese decreto fuera oficial daría como perdida su causa y desaparecería del mundo ninja viviendo en la deshonra, sin embargo esto no implicaba que perdonaría a los traidores de su propio clan que eligieron apoyar a sus opresores en lugar de tener el valor de oponérseles, no eran nada mas que cobardes.

Un ninja marcado por el combate caminaba tranquilo entre el dañado campamento el cual ahora no era mas que una decima parte de lo que alguna vez fue, al llegar al centro del mismo estaba la gran tienda que desde ya 5 años atrás era el centro de la rebelión, sin embargo ahora estaba deslavada y gastada por los constantes embates de los elementos y el tiempo.

Al entrar la enorme mesa con finos acabados se encontraba envejecida y desgastada en algunas partes incluso agrietada a causa de las incontables discusiones sobre la campaña y los ánimos encendidos entorno a ella, animos que hace mucho no llegaban a un acuerdo y el gran mapa de todo el territorio del país del fuego que se encontraba sobre la mesa estaba amarillento, carcomido y en algunas zonas desdibujado o roto.

Era en verdad una escena deprimente.

Con el tiempo también se fueron desocupando los lugares alrededor de la mesa y ahora solo se encontraba la gran silla con su etreno dirigente sentado aun digno e inmutable, era la viva imagen de lo que fue hace 5 años cuando poco menos de la mitad de los habitantes de konoha vino con el, con Madara, sin embargo para todos los demás si pasaba el tiempo.

-¿Que bienes a informarme?-

-La aldea de la cascada fue atacada-

El sabia que esta noticia era de suma importancia después de todo la antigua aldea de la cascada era el mas serio competidor a konoha por el titulo de aldea de oficial, aun a pesar de encontrarse fuera de los limites de dicho país, históricamente los ninjas de la aldea de la cascada habían servido fielmente a los señores feudales del país del fuego.

Pero con la creación de una poderosa aldea ninja dentro del mismo país del fuego, las misiones para la cascada comenzaron a disminuir produciendo rencillas y una extraña guerra ninja no declarada que se llevaba acabo intentando sabotear las misiones dadas konoja ya que una guerra abierta daría un resultado de todo o nada lo que era demasiado riesgo para el cobarde kage de la cascada.

La aldea de la cascada era nuestro principal apoyo contra konoha pero a pesar que nuestro objetivo era el mismo nunca hubo una verdadera alianza, por el hecho que ellos deseaban deshacerse de toda konoha mientras nosotros solo de sus líderes.

-¿cuales fueron los daños?- pregunto Madara.

-fue asesinado todo el consejo de ancianos y el mismo Katekage-

Madara cerró los ojos lentamente el sabia que ahora todo había acabado, el nombramiento de konoha como aldea oficial era inevitable y los opositores a esta idea quedarían convencidos al saberse esta noticia y la vulnerabilidad de la aldea de la cascada.

Era claro que un ataque tan certero y letal fue realizado desde dentro.

-Solo por curiosidad conoces el nombre de quien hizo eso- pregunto Madara

-su nombre es Kakuzo hace tiempo conocido como el ninja roca de la cascada, lo creímos muerto hace 4 años después de fracasar en una misión de asesinato dirigida asía Shodaime, yo mismo presencie e informe sobre esa batalla.-

Madara mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Disculpe señor que sucede?-

-Es solo que pensé en la irónia de la situación.-

-Eres un buen informante- dijo tranquilamente Madara.

-Ahora tu siguiente misión es informar a quienquiera que aun quede en este sitio que esto ya término y que ninguno de ustedes oirán algo nuevo de mí mientras vivan- al tiempo que decía estas últimas palabras el cuerpo de Madara se desvanecía en el aire para dejar al final solo su ojo izquierdo y luego nada.

* * *

_Me tarde para actualizar principal mente por las fechas de los eventos, así que me puse a leer el manga asta que pude aclarar las cosas en mi mente (es que asta yo me andaba confundiendo) _

_Intentando aclarar algunas cosas _

_A estas alturas ya debe ser más que obvio que el anterior Mizukage era Madara Uchiha, pero en que me baso para decir esto._

_1: Cuando se le pide a __Kisame__ Hoshigaki__ que capture al toro pulpo de 8 colas se le informa también que el verdadero líder de Akatsuki es Tobi, sin embargo Kisame dice que no obedecerá ordenes de quien no conoce el rostro, entonces Tobi se quita la mascara frente a el ya aunque nosotros no vemos la cara de Tobi en el manga se entiende que Kisame si la vio para sonreír y después decir que era el Mizukage y hasta le pidió que lo quitara del libro bingo, ese en donde están todos los criminales clase S. _

_2: Cuando sale por primea vez la Mizukage refiere ser nueva en el cargo pero que aun así lo estará bien en la reunión de los kages._

_P.D. Kakuzo es contemporáneo de Madara y Shodaime peleando contra este ultimo, esto lo menciona el mismo en su pelea contra __kakashi_


	4. Chapter 4

**Primer evento**

**3 años antes (parte 4) Final**

-Tu- la sorpresa en el rostro de Haku era evidente sin embargo no le importo pues de haber intentado ocultarla no podría.

De todo lo que pensaba podría suceder al atacar la aldea directamente esto era lo último, que el mismo Mizukage el culpable de todo y su objetivo fuera hacia el a encararlo, era una oportunidad que él jamás desaprovecharía.

Haku serró momentáneamente los ojos y respiro profundamente para que de sus pálidos labios saliera apenas audible -esto es para ti maestro-

Los despiadados ninjas de la niebla salieron de su asombro al ver que el mismo Mizukage fue a enfrentar al invasor y al notar que Haku serró sus ojos no perdieron tiempo en atacarlo.

-ALTO- se escucho firme la voz del Mizukage parando a sus propios ninjas -El joven tiene un asunto que tratar personalmente con migo-

Los ninjas obedecieron inmediatamente al mandato de su líder y se alejaron del área formando un cerco por si el invasor trataba de escapar aun sabiendo que eso le sería imposible ya que el Mizukage era el ninja más rápido que existía en esa aldea y muí probablemente en todo el mundo ninja.

Haku ahora miraba al Mizukage estudiando el entorno y como podria usarlo durante la batalla, formando rápidamente estrategias para lo que estaba seguro sería su último combate.

No importa que tanto te esfuerces, cuan velos seas y te aseguro que ninguno de los planes que estas trazando en tu mente surtirá efecto contra mi simplemente tu no podrás tocarme- Aseguro el Mizukage con voz serena.

Haku se sorprendió ante el comentario y no porque pareciese que este escuchaba sus pensamientos ya que en el umbral de la pelea el planear la estrategia es el paso adecuado y un ninja al nivel de Kage podría suponerlo, su sorpresa llego por la seguridad en las palabras de su oponente.

-Mira estoy seguro que tienes muchas pregu……… - El Mizukage no pudo terminar su frase pues Haku en un rápido embate lo ataco cubriendo de hielo su mano y atravesando el rostro del oponente con el hielo.

Los que observaban parecían sorprendidos no era posible lo que miraban sus ojos, el gran Mizukage aquel extranjero que gano su titulo demostrando su poder en un enfrentamiento a muerte con el anterior kage de la niebla había perdido, se encontraba muerto en un solo golpe.

-Vamos muchacho antes de intentar matarme no quisieras que te respondiera algunas preguntas- la voz de el kage salía debajo de la tela que cubría su rostro la cual fue atravesada por la fria espada y la blanca ropa característica del puesto nunca se mancho de sangre.

-¿Que pasa?- se pregunto Haku al notar que el Mizukage a pesar de ser apuñalado en el rostro no parecía estar herido. No es un Genjutsu pues los observadores no se abrían sorprendidos y tampoco es un clon de agua ya que de ser así se hubiera destrozado. Dedujo rápidamente.

El Mizukage dio un salto hacia atrás y lo ataco con dos kunais que Haku esquivo con facilidad pero al distraer su vista en los kunais no noto cuando fue que el Mizukage se movió pues este desapareció de su campo de visión.

En fracciones de segundo Haku localizo a su oponente parado detrás del y sintió una fuerte punzada en su costado, indudablemente había sido herido.

Al voltear el Mizukage estaba detrás con un kunai ensangrentado en su mano, uno de los dos kunais que un segundo antes le había lanzado.

Te dije que soy rápido y que tus ataques no podrán tocarme le recordó el Mizukage.

-No es verdad- contesto Haku -tú no eres rápido- dijo al caer de rodillas sobre el suelo -si fueras tan veloz como para alcanzar tu el kunai que tú mismo lanzaste no tendría caso lanzarlo si con una rápida envestida tendrías el mismo resultado……………-

-No sé cómo pero tu estas en dos partes casi al mismo tiempo-

-Sorprendente- dijo el Mizukage -un solo intercambio de ataques y tu ya dedujiste eso de mi técnica. No cabe duda que hice bien en obligar a Zabuza a que te tomara como alumno aun a pesar del asco que tu presencia le causaba-

-Callate- dijo Haku -eso no es cierto, tú no sabes nada de él y no mereces siquiera pronunciar su nombre-

-Te encontró solo en un puente cuando no tenias nada y avías decidido que tu vida no valía lo suficiente como para seguir luchando por mantenerla.

Yo fui quien te vio tres días atrás, yo fui quien decidió que el seria tu maestro, yo fui quien lo puso junto a ti, yo fui quien te dio una segunda oportunidad y ahora te ofrezco una tercera-

-No….no es verdad no puede ser verdad- murmuro Haku con la mirada perdida mientras su odio y su determinación se volvían confusión e impotencia.

-¿Sabes el por qué me odiaba tanto? ¿acaso conoces su motivo para desear matarme?-

-Sé que no te lo dijo-

-Pero yo no tengo porque ocultarte que el motivo Fuiste tú-

-NO eso no es verdad. El me apreciaba y yo lo amaba por eso-

-Si eso es cierto-

-¿¡Que!- pregunto Haku confundido temiendo conoser la respuesta.

-Yo te quería para esta aldea y te di a su cuidado-

-El siempre estuvo solo viviendo en la sombras del odio, siempre despreciado y temido por luchar por su propia supervivencia durante el examen que se volvió leyenda, jamás pudo conseguir un contacto humano y jamás conoció la amistad muchomenos savia como se sentia el amor hasta que te encontró a ti-

-Haku tú fuiste su vida y su motivo para luchar, tu lo curaste a el tanto como el te curo a ti. Sé que parece difícil de entender lo que sucedió hace poco mas de 2 años cuando el traiciono a la aldea pero es tu dever escucharlo-

-En aquel entonces hubo un ninja desertor llamado Kísame, un ex compañero espada de Zabuza, como sabrás el es poseedor de SHAMEDA y fue por motivos que aun desconozco a asesinar a nuestro señor feudal, acción que trajo deshonra a la billa más aun por ser el de la elite de los ninjas de la niebla-

-Y yo cegado por mi odio en aquel entonces ordene a los demás espadas su captura y asesinato pero Kisame demostró habilidades de escape sorprendente y con el tiempo las misiones volvieron a la villa gracias al sucesor del señor feudal, pero aun no eliminábamos a Kísame y los espadas se requirieron para las misiones, salvo tu maestro que deje que te entrenara sin distracciones-

-Fue cuando vi tus resultados y tome una decisión equivocada.... decidí mandarlos tras la cabeza del traidor....-

-Pero Zabuza sabia de primera mano el poder y habilidad de Kisame por eso que me pidió realizar la misión solo sin que tu estuvieras en peligro-

-……..Pero me equivoque, al negarme quería ver tu resultado, deseaba conocer tu poder-

-El no pudo ponerte en riesgo de esa forma y deserto de la billa para protegerte-

-Fue mi estúpida orden lo que causo su odio-

-Supongo que pensó que al matarme su caza terminaría y podría estar en paz, la verdad es que yo no deseaba su muerte-

Haku miraba el suelo fijamente.

-Tú no eres un traidor Haku. No deberías dejar que el entrenamiento de Zabuza se desperdiciara de esa forma. Únete a la villa aun es tiempo. Repara el honor de tu maestro e intenta ser feliz por él, por ambos-

-No………. No puedo hacerlo……..-

-Piénsalo…… no te ejecutare pero como sabrás después de las bajas que as causado no podrás salir de aquí. Estarás en prisión hasta que tomes una decisión-

Uno de los ninjas que lo persiguieron se apareció en el área después de una señal del Mizukage.

-Arréstalo y enciérralo en el bloque de máxima seguridad, el ya no mostrara resistencia-

-Si señor- respondió el ninja y obedeció las órdenes mientras el Mizukage desaparecía y volvía a su oficina en la torre principal.

**En la oficina del Mizukage**

-A pesar de la cantidad de veces que lo he visto aun me sorprende la facilidad con la que juegas con la mente de las personas- dijo la parte blanca de el ser que colgaba del techo

-Ya veo que escuchaste- Contesto el Mizukage

-Claro tuve que comer rápido para no perderme ningún detalle- respondió la mitad negra del mismo ser.

-Crees que termine ayudándote- pregunto la parte blanca

-Si lo hará de una manera u otra- contesto el Kage al sentarse en su silla

-Por cierto, dentro de tres meses dejare este puesto-

-¿Entonces ya no ay forma de que utilices a la niebla para atacar a la hoja?- pregunto la parte blanca.

-No- respondió secamente el Kage.

-Zabuza si que te jodio el plan sembrando dudas en el pueblo- Aseguro la parte negra.

-Si es una lástima. Pero el verdadero plan se encuentra en Akatsuki y la niebla ya cumplió su parte en el plan-

-Es verdad- contesto la parte blanca -entonces buscare a Kakuzu y le informare que dentro de tres meses el envió de dinero de la niebla a las arcas de Akatsuki terminara-

-Pero antes de irme contéstame- pregunto la parte negra -porque en tu historia dijiste que desconocías los motivos de Kisame para asesinar al señor feudal. Si fuiste tú mismo quien le ordeno asesinarlo-

-Porque eso no nesesita saberlo- contesto por último el Mizukage -Después de todo solo le dije lo que él quería escuchar-

* * *

**Segundo evento**

**10 años antes (parte 4)**

La oscuridad era absoluta en aquella zona de la aldea, los que ay vivían no merecían ni un techo donde refugiarse, eran los niños prospectos a ninjas de la aldea de la niebla sangrienta, en otras palabras inútiles lastres de los cuales solo 1 de 30 valdría la pena y se convertiría en algo redituable.

El niño dormía apenas en un cuarto pequeño que obtuvo asesinando a su antiguo morador y ahora estaba cansado y fatigado su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de moretones y heridas provocadas por el inhumano examen que horas antes acababa de presentar.

Había matado a barios de sus compañeros durante el mismo su corazón aun le dolía por lo que le obligaron a hacer, sin embargo la sensación era extraña pues en su pecho también había felicidad, estaba feliz por haber logrado sobrevivir al examen, porque ahora ya no viviría mas en ese inmundo lugar, ahora el tendría su propio maestro y una casa asignada para él en la cual podría dormir sin miedo de que cuando lo haga alguien llegue refugiado en las sombras y lo asesine justo como el izo para obtener la que ahora tenía.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y se preparo para atacar ya que noto otra presencia dentro de su cuarto, el se fingió dormido y tomo su maltratado kunai de debajo de su almohada y espero hasta que su invasor estuviera cerca para asestar un golpe.

Cuando todo estuvo listo el niño ataco, pero el hombre detuvo su ataque con facilidad como si lo esperara y tomo fuertemente la pequeña mano del niño apretándola contra el duro metal del arma que este empuñaba sacando de él una mueca de dolor más no un grito.

Tu nombre es Kabuto no es así pregunto aquel hombre vestido de negro con una extraña mascara en espiral.

-¿Maestro?- murmuro el niño suponiendo que por haber pasado el examen le asignarían alguno.

-No yo ahora no tengo tiempo para tratar con niños- contesto aquel hombre -pero te asignare un maestro y yo te llevare con el-

-Te advierto que si cometes un error el te matara sin piedad, así que por tu bien lo primero que debes hacer cuando te preguntan algo es contestar-

El niño penso por un instante las palabras de aquel hombre y de inmediato entendio -si mi nombre es Kabuto-

-Bien entonces vámonos-

-Disculpe podría decirme como se llama- pregunto el niño con la mirada agachada y de la manera más respetuosa posible.

-Mi nombre es Tobi y el de tu maestro es Sasori-

-Sasori sama- murmuro para despues caer inconsciente, por un golpe que Tobi le dio en el estomago.

**-3 días después-**

Se encontraba en el suelo adolorido pudo suponer que era un terreno montañoso aun sin abrir los ojos ya que le era un poco mas difisil respirar.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos la luz del sol lo segó provocándole un poco de dolor, no sabía cuánto llevaba inconsciente e instintivamente llevo su mano al rostro para cubrirse el sol, después intento ponerse en pie sin embargo se mareo y cayó de boca al suelo, su pequeño cuerpo no podía mas estuvo acostado viendo a su alrededor y a lo lejos se podían observar columnas de humo.

No sabía dónde estaba ni cuando obtendría alimento ysavia lo necesitaba urgentemente. Pensó que tal vez en la dirección del humo habría alguien y con el comida.

Después de dos horas recostado volvió a intentar ponerse en pie sin éxito alguno, así que se arrastro por las puntiagudas piedras hacia el humo.

Al llegar al lugar era obvio que ay se desato una gran batalla y el humo que antes vio estaba saliendo de grandes artefactos bélicos que ahora estaban en llamas.

En el sitio había cuerpos por doquier y supo que estos no llevaban mucho de muertos pues no tenían el rigor mortis característico.

El se arrastro por entre ellos buscando provisiones en los bolsos y las encontró rapidamente, tenian algunas galletas envueltas en papel y cantimploras llenas de agua comió a prisa y su estomago le dolió por la falta de alimento, aun así soporto el dolor y siguió comiendo todo lo que pudo yendo de muerto en muerto hasta que se sintió un poco mejor e intento pararse. Al lograrlo escucho una voz detrás de él.

Me hiciste esperarte por 2 horas.

Cuando volteo su rostro fue impactado por un puño que se sintió duro como una pared.

Después del golpe termino en el suelo a 5 metros de donde se encontraba antes.

Inmediatamente después de recibir el golpe comenzó a pedir perdón por el retraso. Sasori sama perdone mi impuntualidad es que yo estaba inconsciente.

-Pedir perdón…. Al menos muestras educación, vámonos ahora- ordeno el hombre que aparentemente pasaba los 60 años y se encontraba encorvado con expresión de enojo y una gabardina negra con nubes rojas.

Kabuto se paro como pudo, savia que tenia la nariz fracturada el aire era ya casi imposible de respirar y todo bocado le savia a sangre.

Pero también savia que detenerse era su muerte, que ese hombre no le perdonaría retrasarlo y no lo dejaría marchar sin matarlo. así que el niño lo siguió, rogando por que en algún momento de la caminata aquel hombre se cansara y el pudiera atender sus propias heridas.

-¿Te interesan los cuerpos?- pregunto aquel hombre.

-Si- contesto el niño casi sin pensarlo.

-Bien- respondió por último el marionetista.

* * *

**_Regrese……_**

_Todos mis proyectos pendientes tendrán capitulo nuevo esta semana y para el próximo sábado este también, gracias por su infinita paciencia._


End file.
